1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for checking the compatibility of a mobile station and a functional unit; a mobile station and a functional unit. The functional unit is a part or program to be installed in the mobile station, most preferably a separate device or program which is connected to the mobile station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Functional units may be connected to present mobile stations for example by accessories, such as computers or PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) data adapters at least by using electrical cables and IR (Infra Red) transmission paths. For the reasons of cost, the mechanics and accessory connectors are similar in various devices. Thus, it is possible to connect mobile stations and accessories in different systems to each other with cables, although the devices or their applications are not compatible, which results in that the devices, for example mobile station and accessory, do not function as desired, and may be damaged. The user of these devices has to know the compatibility or incompatibility of the functional units.